pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Langford
by George J. Dance Gary Langford (born 1947) is a New Zealand poet, novelist, and playwright.Gary Langford (b. 1947), The Poetry Archive. Web, Feb. 4, 2014. Life Langford was born in Christchurch, New Zealand. He moved to Sydney, Australia, in 1974.Gary Langford, Oxford Companion to Australian Literature (Oxford University Press, 1974), Answers.com, Web, Feb. 4, 2014. He was a teacher and writer in Sydney for more than 30 years. During that time he was the founder and director of the Playhouse Theatre at the University of West Sydney (UWS), and founder and co-ordinator of UWS's M.A in Creative Writing program. Langford has had more than 250 productions of his plays, sketches and musicals.Gary Langford, New Zealand Playwrights, Playmarket. Web, Feb. 4, 2014. He has published more than 30 books, including 12 volumes of poetry and 14 works of fiction. He is a co-ordinator of New Zealand poets for The Poetry Archive. He lives, writes and paints in Melbourne, Australia, and Christchurch.Gary Langford, Blackmail Press. Web, Feb. 4, 2012. Recognition *Langford won the Vera Bladen Poetry Award in 1970. *His play "Quartet" won the Dame Ngaio Marsh Playwright's Award, NZBC, 1971. *Program on Gary Langford, Arts Review, NZBC, 1974. *His short story "The Dying Man" shared the Patricia Hackett Prize in 1975. *His novel Vanities won the Alan Marshall Award as well as being a finalist Miles Franklin Award in 1984. *His novel Pillbox ''was runner up Alan Marshall Award in 1986 as well as a finalist National Book Award, 1985. *World Premiere of his play, ''Playing Moliere, Adelaide Stage Company, 1985. *His short story "The Couple Who Played a Harmless Game" won the Caruzza Short Story Award, 1988. *Writer-in-residence, University of Canterbury, 1989. *His short story"The Woman Who Became a Parrot" won State of Victoria Short Story Award, 1989. *His novel Newlands was broadcast from the radio script he wrote, Radio New Zealand, twice in the nineties. *Radio New Zealand broadcast 20 of his stories in the nineties. *His short story "The Man Who Defeated the Nation's Foremost Epicurean" won National Short Story Award, University of Canberra, 1995. *His short story "The Couple Who BBQ Cats" won CBC 5 World Story Award, 1995. *Fiction speaker, Rites of Spring Festival, NSW Writers' Centre, Sydney, 1998. *His short story "The Couple Who BBQ Cats" was in Cats Random House NZ, 2004. *Conference speaker, Outlaws, Rebels & Revolutionaries, National Museum of Australia, Canberra, 2004. *Associate member International Poets Society, USA, 2005. *His short story "The Broadcaster's Wife" shared the Boroondara Literary Award, 2008. *Coordinator Selected NZ Poets, The Poetry Archives, England, 2007-2012. *Honorary Consultant Kritya Trust India, 2007-2014. Publications Memoir Memoir of a Teacher Writer. ''India and on-line: Authors Press, 2017 Poetry *''The Family. Christchurch, NZ: Fragments Press, 1973. *''Four Ships''. Beecroft NSW: Randolph Press, 1982. *''The Pest Exterminator's Shakespeare''. Milperra, NSW: Macarthur Institute Press, 1984. *''Bushido''. Milperra, NSW: Macarthur Institute Press, 1987. *''Strange City: A cycle of poems''. Milperra, NSW: Macarthur Institute Press, 1988. *''Love at the Traffi(dramaticc Lights''. Campbelltown, NSW: University of Western Sydney / Macarthur Press, 1990. *''Jesus the Galilee Hitch-hiker''. Campbelltown, NSW: University of Western Sydney / Macarthur Press, 1991. *''Confessions of a Nude Revolutionary''. Campbelltown, NSW: University of Western Sydney Press, 2000. *''Cafe Sonnets'' (illustrated by Roger Hickin). Lyttleton, NZ: Cold Hub Press, 2010. *''Rainwoman and Snake''. Wellington: Steele Roberts, 2011. *''The Family Album, and other poems''. Port Adelaide, SA: Ginninderra Press, 2011. *''Unit 6, 3 Quake Road. Wellington: Steele Roberts, 2014. *''Love Detective Latte. ''Melbourne: RP, 2015. *''The Sonnets of Gary Langford. ''Xlibris, 2016. *''10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. ''Melbourne: RP, 2017 Plays *''Lovers and Others. Milperra, NSW: Macarthur Institute Press, 1986. *''Getting On'' (dramatic sketches). Milperra, NSW: Macarthur Institute Press, 1986. *''Reversals (dramatic sketches). Milperra, NSW: Macarthur Institute Press, 1986. Novels *''Death of the Early Morning Hero. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1976. *''Players in the Ballgame''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1979. *''The Adventures of Dreaded Ned''. Beecroft NSW: Randolph Press, 1980. *''Vanities: A novel''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1984. *''Pillbox: A novel''. South Melbourne, Vic: Macmillan, 1985. *''Newlands''. Auckland & New York: Penguin, 1990; USA, Australia and on-line: Xlibris, 2016 *''The Politics of Dancing''. Campbelltown, NSW: University of Western Sydney / Macarthur Press, 1994. *''Friday Always Wanted to be Tuesday, Campbelltown, NSW: University of Western Sydney / Macarthur Press, 1996. *''Sohrab (Last of the Giants), ''Amazon Kindle, 2013 Short fiction *''Shard (photos by Mark Adams). 1972. *''The Death of James Dean, and other stories''. Beecroft, NSW: Randolph Press, 1978. *''A Library is a Place of Love, and other stories''. Beecroft, NSW: Randolph Press, 1989. *''Lunch at the Storyteller's Restaurant''. Christchurch, NZ: Hazard Press, 2002. *''Lies, Truth & Blasphemy''. Wellington: Steele Roberts Aotearoa, 2013. *''Lunch at the Storyteller's Restaurant (republished). USA, Australia and on-line: Xlibris, 2016 *''The Writers Who Becomes a Best Seller. ''Melbourne: RP, 2017. Non-fiction *''The Writer's Dictionary. Campbelltown, NSW: University of Western Sydney Press, 1999. *''Drama in the Classroom. Bankstown, NSW: University of Western Sydney, www.artsMMADD.com 2010. *''A Teacher's Guide to Drama. ''USA, Australia and on-line: Xlibris, 2016. *''A Teacher's Guide to Writing. ''USA, Australia and on-line: Xlibris, 2016. Juvenile *''A Classical Pianist in a Rock 'N' Roll Band. Beecroft, NSW: Randolph Press, 1989. Edited *''Toxic Contents: An anthology''. Campbelltown, NSW: School of Arts and General Studies. Macarthur Institute, 1987. *''Private Acts Public Knowledge. Campbelltown, NSW: School of Arts and General Studies. Macarthur Institute, 1988. *''Goldfish, Barking Dogs, and Rainbows: ''An anthology of short stories. Campbelltown, NSW: S.A. Press, 1988. *''How to Mould a Mango with Your Lips:'' An anthology of poetry. Campbelltown, NSW: USW, Macarthur Printshop, 1995. *''Nobs, Boxes and Other Fetishes: An anthology of stories. Campbelltown, NSW: UWS, Macarthur Printshop, 1995. *''Scrivener's Pen'' (USA), Editorial Board, 2003-2005. *''The Hard Yards (screenplay), Sydney, 2004. *''Australasian Poetry. ''Kritya (India), 2006. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Gary Langford, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 4, 2014. Audio / video *''Gary Langford: Reading from his poems''. www.poetryarchive.org London: Poetry Archive, 2009. See also *List of New Zealand poets *List of English-language playwrights References External links ;Poems *Gary Langford at Blackmail Press (5 poems) ;Audio / video *Gary Langford (b. 1947) at The Poetry Archive ;Books *Gary Langford at Amazon.com ;About *Gary Langford at Playmarket *Gary Langford's cricket poems *[http://www.nzherald.co.nz/lifestyle/news/article.cfm?c_id=6&objectid=1391875 Gary Langford: Lunch at the Storyteller's Restaurant] review, New Zealand Herald Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:People from Christchurch Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:New Zealand poets Category:New Zealand novelists Category:Poets Category:New Zealand playwrights